Doces Memórias
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Um acidente na vida de Kaoru. Qual conseqüência trará para a vida de Hikaru?
1. Chapter 1

**F**ic yaoi, não gosta, não leia. Roda em torno dos gêmeos Hitachiin.

Mas se gosta, leia e deixe uma review! :D

Bem, boa leitura.

**x -** Mudança de local/POV.

"_Pensamento"_

**Doces Memórias**

- Então pode ir mesmo? Que bom! Não se esqueça, domingo as 15hrs em frente ao parque de diversões!

**x**

- Ei, Hikaru! Ande logo. Vamos nos atrasar!

- Tá, tá. Calma Kaoru, eles não vão fugir.

- Nunca se sabe né?! Então ande rápido!

- Ok. Já estou pronto, vamos?

Os irmãos Hitachiin estavam prontos para sair, de acordo com Kaoru, o "Clube de Anfitriões" iria se encontrar no parque de diversões para "terem um dia divertido e aprofundarem os laços de amizade", palavras bem do estilo do fundador do clube, Tamaki. Quando ambos já estavam dentro do carro que iria os levar, o mais novo deles solta uma exclamação:

- Ah! Esqueci de algo, Hikaru. Vá à frente que logo os alcanço! – disse saindo do carro, batendo a porta do mesmo.

- Kao – havia sido cortado pelo bater da porta, começando a resmungar. "_Se iria esquecer algo, por que diabos me apressou?!"_ - estes eram os pensamentos do irmão mais velho, não entendendo a atitude do irmão, mas sem mesmo ter tempo para retrucar o motorista havia começado a dirigir, então resolveu confiar no irmão e ir na frente.

Apesar de saber que o irmão iria depois estava com um mau pressentimento naquele dia. Por que seria? Era um aperto no peito que não sabia explicar, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer... Balançou a cabeça levemente, afastando aqueles pensamentos, logo estaria se divertindo junto dos amigos e companheiros de clube.

Kaoru, por sua vez, havia mentindo. Logo que o carro onde o irmão mais velho estava se distanciou, o seguiu usando outro carro, já que tinham vários.

O parque que haviam combinado de ir já estava ficando maior aos olhos cor âmbar do ruivo que havia ido à frente, olhando o tamanho dos brinquedos mais altos, como a montanha-russa e a roda-gigante. O carro havia parado, então desceu rapidamente com o carro indo embora, não sem antes chamar a atenção das pessoas presentes perto da entrada, gerando comentários como "_Será que estão gravando um filme?"_ ou _"Yakuza?¹"_, mas o garoto Hitachiin nem ouvia-os, olhando em volta para ver se achava os amigos, encontrando apenas um deles. Haruhi, a garota que trabalhava como anfitrião por ter quebrado um vaso caro, então se vestia de garoto para pagar a dívida, pois ao contrário dos outros estudantes da escola, ela era pobre. Uma estudante especial.

Kaoru, por sua vez, havia pedido para o motorista parar mais atrás, pois iria chamar atenção. Algo que não adiantou muito, visto que as pessoas que circulavam por lá ficaram observando, rendendo os mesmos comentários. Estava com óculos escuros, na intenção de não ser reconhecido, mas quem convivesse com ele perceberia quem era: um dos gêmeos Hitachiin. Essa seria a definição das pessoas, já que poucas conseguiam diferenciar ele de se irmão mais velho, que estava se encontrando com uma dessas pessoas: Haruhi.

Hikaru se aproximou da garota de curtos cabelos castanhos, coçando a cabeça, estranhando que os outros não estivessem por perto, chamando a menina.

- Ei, Haruhi!

- Ah, Hikaru. Achei que não viria! – a garota se mostrava serena, sem estranhar que ninguém mais estivesse por lá.

- Mas onde estão os outros?

- Outros? Mas não foi você quem pediu para eu vir por que queria me falar algo?

A menina mostrava-se confusa com a pergunta, até que percebeu: Kaoru que havia armado aquilo, talvez por causa do que falara outro dia. Hikaru balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Não é nada. Quer mesmo ir? – apesar de estar sorrindo para a acompanhante, estava tendo pensamentos maléficos de como se vingar do irmão que havia armado para ele.

O mais novo dos gêmeos observava de longe o casal, esperando que o garoto não estragasse tudo, já que tivera o trabalho de mentir duplamente: para a colega de classe e o irmão. Para ela dizendo que Hikaru queria ir ao parque de diversões no fim de semana, mas ele mesmo já tinha um compromisso juntamente com os outros do clube e para ele dizendo que todos do clube iriam, tendo até de usar uma frase do senhor Tamaki: "_... aprofundar os laços de amizade"._Coisa que fizera Hikaru acreditar.

Hikaru e Haruhi já estavam dentro do parque, escolhendo onde iriam ir primeiro, acabando por ser a montanha russa. A fila estava consideravelmente grande, devido ser domingo e as pessoas aproveitarem para descansar, casais, crianças, grupos de amigos... Parecia que todos haviam resolvido ir lá! Ficaram uma boa meia hora, até conseguirem entrar no carrinho e tinham tido sorte: foram os primeiros da fila, então escolheram livremente onde sentar e foi exatamente no da frente.

- Está mesmo tudo bem sentar aqui Haruhi?

- Claro. Não vai dizer-me que está com medo Hikaru.

Ela estava fazendo aquilo. Aquela expressão fofa, com aquele sorriso. Se Tamaki estivesse ali provavelmente reclamaria de ela estar fazendo aquela expressão para ele, que se virou para frente com um sorriso divertido. Inesperamente, apesar de ter enfrentado uma longa fila, havia começado a se divertir e graças à menina que tanto apreciava a companhia.

- Não estou com medo! Isso aqui não é na – no momento foi cortado pelo carrinho, que começava a subir lentamente, para ao chegar ao topo descer com uma rapidez incrível, fazendo o menino gritar – daaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Haruhi soltou um riso do grito de Hikaru, que havia levantado os braços como várias pessoas. Parecia até que nunca havia ido nesses brinquedos, algo que poderia ser verdade, sendo que como Haruhi pensava, ele era um dos "ricos malditos" - não tão malditos assim – que ela descobrira ao entrar para o clube de anfitriões.

O garoto que era idêntico ao que estava na roda gigante observava tudo, de longe, com um binóculo para ver de perto o eu acontecia. As pessoas o estranhavam ali, algumas por ele estar escondido atrás de uma lata de lixo e outras por já terem visto o irmão, ficando confusas ao ver o (teoricamente) mesmo garoto novamente. Kaoru olhava a cena, pensando consigo mesmo que era a garota quem divertia o irmão e não ao contrário – como havia acontecido em Karuizawa. Só torcia para que, dessa vez, Hikaru não estragasse tudo.

Os dois já haviam saído do brinquedo, se dirigindo para outros como a casa mal assombrada que não havia conseguido assustar nenhum dos dois, fazendo apenas o garoto rir, a casa dos espelhos onde eles se viram de vários jeitos estranhos entre vários outros, também comeram algumas coisas como algodão-doce e pipoca. Passado um bom tempo de divertimento, faltava um último brinquedo: a roda-gigante. Ainda faltava um bom tempo para anoitecer, logo foram até a fila do brinquedo.

Kaoru observava de longe, como fizera o dia todo. Já estava pensando em ir embora, mas não poderia perder esta. Correu até o alto de uma torre perto, para ver os dois "pombinhos" na roda-gigante, já que eles já haviam entrado em uma cabine e o brinquedo começara a se mover lentamente.

- Aqui é bonito, né?

- Sim, é. – respondeu simplesmente o garoto, olhando para a garota.

Ela parecia se divertir observando as luzes da cidade, até que o garoto percebera que o olhar dela foi fixado em um ponto: a torre de Tóquio, que estava pouco mais ao longe. Ela estava lá, alta e imponente, se levantando aos céus da cidade. Hikaru em um ato inesperado fizera uma pergunta, que nem mesmo ele acreditara ser capaz de fazer, egoísta como era.

- Você gostaria de ir lá?

- Anh...? – Haruhi se surpreendera, não esperando a pergunta. – Bem, sim...

A garota que o fazia ser assim? Provavelmente, mas não pensou muito isso. Decidiu que iria a levar até a torre quando à volta do brinquedo acabasse. Observando de longe, o mais novo dos irmãos não imaginaria sobre o que eles poderiam estar conversando.

Pensou e fez. Assim que saiu da cabine da roda-gigante, Hikaru chamou um táxi e foi com Haruhi até a torre. Kaoru que não esperava essa decisão repentina de mudar de local fez o mesmo: chamou um daqueles carros e pediu para seguir o que o irmão e a amiga estavam. Surpreendeu-se um pouco ao ver que se aproximavam da torre da cidade, ficando curioso para saber o motivo de ir lá, mas se concentrava em seguir os dois que já estavam parados em frente à construção.

Haruhi olhava para cima, impressionada com o tamanho. Hikaru apenas seguiu em frente, entrando. Logo que a garota se viu sendo deixada para trás seguiu o mais velho dos irmãos.

Subiram até o topo, observando a magnífica vista com que foram privilegiados: um pôr-do-sol digno de cinema, onde o céu estava pintado num misto de laranja e vermelho, mesclados com tons de rosa e azul.

Kaoru observava de longe os dois com o pôr-do-sol ao fundo. _"Agora deve estar tudo bem..."_ – foi o que o garoto pensara, resolvendo parar com aquele jogo de espião. Virou-se para ir embora, descendo daquele alto local e logo ganhando as ruas.

Hikaru via o espetáculo da natureza ao lado daquela garota com quem se sentia bem. Aquela que havia aberto a porta que ele e o irmão gêmeo haviam deixado trancada há tanto tempo. Mas ambos estavam em silêncio, que nem Hikaru muito menos Haruhi, quebrava.

Kaoru estava distraído, resolvera que ia andar por aí sem rumo, para espairecer. No fundo sentia ciúmes da colega, mas não conseguia odiá-la. Ela fazia bem tanto para ele quanto para o irmão e queria que acima de tudo, este fosse feliz, mesmo que ficasse para trás e fosse abandonado pela pessoa que sempre estivera com ele.

Como se lembrasse de algo, Haruhi soltou uma exclamação.

Sentia uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, com os olhos ficando marejados. Não queria agir de forma egoísta, mas não queria perder seu irmão.

- Ei, Hikaru...

Começou a acelerar o passo, querendo se afastar o mais rapidamente dali, sem perceber que o sinal para atravessar havia fechado.

- Afinal, o que você queria me falar?

Um barulho de freio foi ouvido, algo derrapando, seguido de um barulho de algo caindo de encontro ao chão.

Naquele momento, Hikaru sentiu um aperto no peito, como se estivesse para perder algo importante. E não era Haruhi – que a voz havia ficado distante, abafada.

Um barulho. Algo caindo. O sangue escarlate sujava o asfalto. Várias pessoas se aglomerando em volta da cena.

- Desculpe Haruhi, eu...!

Não terminou de falar, saíra correndo. Era como se algo o puxasse. O elevador demorava demais a chegar, fazendo o menino praguejar e descer correndo pelas escadas os mais de 300 metros que o separava do chão.

Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem quentes pela face, batendo no solo, uma dor aguda.

- Hikaru...

No mesmo momento se via uma pessoa idêntica a aquela caída no chão, abrindo espaço na multidão. Hikaru estava arfando, sentindo o coração falhar em uma batida ao ver o próprio reflexo ali, caído no chão, banhado em sangue. Então era por isto que estava com aquela sensação ruim.

- Kaoru!

A última coisa que ouvira foi alguém gritando seu nome. "_Será..._? _Hikaru? Não, não pode ser..."._ Então fechou os olhos.

Já não sentia mais nada.

Tudo se apagou.

_**Continua...**_

**S**empre quis acabar algo assim. e.e

A Shuuchan quase me matou quando acabou de ler esse capítulo. Mas bem, como viram, continua!

¹ - Yakuza, para alguém que talvez não saiba, é uma organização criminosa lá do Japão.

Bem, vou dedicar esse capítulo a Shuu, porque leu ele primeiro e tá me incentivando a continuar. Logo trago o segundo capítulo, provavelmente! :D Isso se vocês quiserem. u.u/

Se acham esta fic digna de um comentário, aperte o "go" ali embaixo e deixe sua review, yay! \o/


	2. Chapter 2

**x -** Mudança de local/tempo/POV.

"_Pensamento"_

**Doces Memórias**

Branco. Era tudo com que se deparava.

Branco como as nuvens no verão, mas elas estavam cinzentas. Apesar de que, não via isso, nem muita coisa. Estava tudo embaçado. Era uma sensação de torpor, mas na verdade não sentia nada, nem se lembrava o que aconteceu.

Não sabia de nada, mas o corpo estava ficando leve, até que tudo tornou a escurecer.

**x**

Quanto tempo se passou? Queria saber, mas estava perdido. Abriu lentamente os olhos, com um pouco de dificuldade, já que sentia as pálpebras pesadas. Novamente, só viu branco, mas agora enxergava mais nitidamente. Estava tudo claro. Onde estava? O menino tentou se levantar, mas sentiu um peso enorme sobre os ombros e... Alguma coisa prendia sua perna direita. Tinha mais: alguém segurava sua mão. Era familiar, o rosto, o toque, o aperto, mas não se recordava. Estava se esquecendo de algo, mas o quê?

- Kaoru...

Murmurou aquela pessoa que segurava sua mão, mas estava dormindo. Fitou o dono da voz.

"_Quem é? Aliás... Quem, ou o quê, é Kaoru?"_ - pensou. Enquanto estava absorto nos próprios pensamentos, aquele que estava sentado numa cadeira e inclinado de forma bastante desconfortável de forma que apoiasse a cabeça sobre o leito, acordou.

Estava sonolento, dormir daquele jeito era ruim e dava dores nas costas, mas quando viu quem estava com os olhos abertos – um pouquinho apenas, mas abertos – abraçou com força a pessoa.

- Kaoru! Que bom! Eu achei que não ia mais acordar. Fiquei com medo! Como se sente?

O que as frases estavam sendo direcionadas estava perdido, mas Hikaru pareceu não se dar conta, só se afastando quando ouviu a pergunta.

- Quem... Ou o quê é Kaoru? Você também falava isso quando dormia, mas afinal... Quem é você?

"_Anh?"_ – os pensamentos pararam de uma vez. Não sabia do que Kaoru falava. Tinha até uma idéia, mas não queria acreditar nela. Era uma brincadeira, certo? Era nisso que Hikaru queria acreditar. Soltou um pequeno riso, nervoso.

- Está brincando, certo? Vamos. Eu sei que está bravo por ter saído na frente naquele dia, mas...

Foi interrompido por batidas na porta. Era um dos médicos do hospital, chamando Hikaru com um sinal. Murmurou para o hospitalizado apenas um "_já volto" _e foi ter com o médico, ver o que ele queria. Foram para fora do quarto, deixando um Kaoru perdido olhando para a porta. Hikaru e o profissional conversavam lá fora.

- Ele está com amnésia.

Ficou parado, sentindo como se o estômago desse uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus e depois caísse com um baque. Não queria acreditar naquilo. Não **naquilo**.

-... É possível que não se lembre de nenhum acontecimento anterior ao acidente.

E a voz do médico foi ficando arrastada e mais longe, falando sobre algumas coisas: quando Kaoru poderia tirar o gesso da perna, os ferimentos no braço e corpo, além de quando poderia receber alta. Hikaru não prestava atenção. Não passava pela cabeça que o irmão poderia não se lembrar dele. Não dele. Poderia esquecer-se de tudo, menos **dele**. Entrou novamente após ver o adulto se afastar pelo corredor, dando de cara com a pessoa que era alvo de toda preocupação que estava tendo. A perna direita engessada e suspensa no ar, faixas no braço e cabeça e um olhar distante, como alguém... Sem memória. Uma casca.

Hikaru tinha um olhar melancólico e vazio, não pelo estado do irmão, mas pelo fato do mesmo não se lembrar de si. Assim, se sentou no banco ao lado da cama, recebendo um olhar da parte de Kaoru que não entendia muito mais que nada. Tocou o rosto de Hikaru, com cuidado, encostando nas lágrimas que escorriam.

-...

Por sua vez, Hikaru tocou o próprio rosto, finalmente reparando que estava chorando. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, melancolicamente.

- Nós choramos quando estamos muito felizes, com dor ou... tristes.

- E por que está chorando?

O mais velho dos dois abaixou a mão, apertando o tecido da calça.

- Aquele tio de branco fez algo de ruim?

Retirou a mão de Kaoru que estava em seu rosto, o puxando para si, nem sequer lembrar que aquilo poderia doer. E doeu, mas a única coisa que fez foi uma careta de dor, mas logo se acostumou à nova posição enquanto era abraçado. Era um abraço firme. Como que reflexo, passou os braços em torno do corpo de Hikaru.

- Não... O tio de branco não fez nada de ruim. Mas eu descobri que, muito provavelmente, perdi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. – falou tristemente, completando em pensamentos: _"A pessoa que mais me amou e que eu mais amei e não percebi"_.

_**Continua...**_

**D**esculpem pelo capítulo menor, mas ele ta aí. :x É mais pra explicar o que aconteceu mesmo e mostrar que ele não morreu!

Viram? Não matei o Kaoru só o fiz perder a memória! (Só? ¬¬)

Acreditem vocês vão ter que me agüentar por muito tempo! Mwhahah 8D

Muitas coisas vão acontecer e... Não me matem, hahaha Foge das armas Se não, não tem fic. e.é

Agradeço as reviews recebidas! Shuuchan, Reneev e Naa-chan! Espero que continuem acompanhando. E também a quem lê e não comenta, porque eu sei que esses seres existem! \o/

Então é isso. Creio que não vou demorar a postar o 3º capítulo, mas ele só vem se tive reviews. ;

Então aperte o "go" ali embaixo e seja feliz! E faça uma autora feliz. '-'


	3. Chapter 3

**T**erceiro capítulo! Espero que gostem e boa leitura! :D (Só não esperem muita coerência...)

**x -** Mudança de local/tempo/POV.

"_Pensamento"_

**Doces Memórias**

Kaoru acabou dormindo enquanto Hikaru o abraçava, acabando por deduzir que o irmão estava cansado. E não era por menos, devido ao estado que estava. Tornou a encostar o corpo adormecido do outro no travesseiro, o ajeitando. Deu um pequeno sorriso, reparando como o irmão era bonito. Não era por se parecer com ele. Kaoru tinha uma beleza diferente da de Hikaru e eles não eram a mesma pessoa no final. Eram irmãos gêmeos, mas não eram a mesma pessoa.

Mesmo tendo perdido a memória, Kaoru parecia um anjo, estando tão em paz. Oh, claro que ele não ia se incomodar por perder a memória, já que ele não se lembrava de nada. Bateu na própria testa silenciosamente, achando-se um idiota por ficar pensando aquelas coisas.

Hikaru voltou a olhar para o irmão, limpando com as costas da mão qualquer vestígio de choro que ainda poderia haver. Kaoru estava com uma aparência tão calma que o único sinal de vida que havia era o peito que subia e descia conforme a respiração. Inspirava e expirava. Inspirava e expirava. Subia e descia. Podia ficar olhando a vida toda, mas no fundo desejava que o mundo, o tempo parasse naquele momento.

Naquele momento que só estavam os dois. Aquele momento de paz que tudo parecia perfeito. Hikaru segurava a mão de Kaoru, como este tantas vezes fizera. Parecia até que tudo estava bem, que nada mudou, nada aconteceu.

**x**

**-- Hikaru POV –**

"_Ele parece tão em paz. Ficando desse jeito até parece que nada mudou e que viemos aqui apenas para mudar de ambiente. Claro, temos dessas coisas, mas o xis da questão seria: por que um hospital?_

_Não haveria motivo para vir aqui se não fosse aquilo._

_Oh Deus, como acordei com um péssimo pressentimento aquele dia. Não devia ter saído de casa, não devia ter deixado você sair. No final, a culpa é minha de você estar assim. Por que eu não voltei para casa e mandei o motorista parar o carro? Sou um burro mesmo, Kaoru. Você que sempre pensou, de nós dois._

_Não consigo suportar a idéia de que você possa ter se esquecido de tudo. Esqueceu-se de tudo? Tudo mesmo? Até de mim? Você não pode ter se esquecido de mim, eu sou seu irmão. Não pode ter se esquecido da nossa infância, do mundo que criamos, das portas que abrimos juntos, de __**mim**__!_

_Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru..._

_Por que teve de acontecer isso com você, seu idiota? A culpa é sua! Você é o único culpado. Por que não ficou em casa?_

_Mentira. Você não tem culpa de nada. Não se jogou na frente de um carro de propósito, não é mesmo? Mas por que estava lá? Por que me seguiu? Estava preocupado comigo? Eu sei. Eu sei que nunca vou saber as respostas para minhas perguntas – nunca mesmo? – mas eu realmente quero saber. Por que você teve que esquecer, merda?_

_A culpa é minha, eu acho. Não devia ter ido ao parque, devia ter percebido que tinha algo errado. Sua peste, não vai ficar assim pra sempre, né?_

_Só não quero que me culpe, eu não agüentaria. Não se você me culpasse. Não iria suportar. Você que sempre esteve ao meu lado e eu nunca percebi, agora sinto como é importante. Nunca imaginei que isso poderia acontecer com você e nem que poderia lhe perder. E agora que eu, de certa forma, perdi, quero voltar ao passado e lhe agradecer por tudo. Queria poder evitar isso que aconteceu também, mas eu não sou Deus, não posso fazer nada._

_Quase morri quando lhe vi caído no chão. _

_Meu mundo parou. E desabou._

_Não pensei em nada, nem se as pessoas me achavam um idiota gritando por seu nome. Não lembrei nada. Ou melhor, lembrei de Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey e Mori-senpai, Nekozawa-senpai, Bossanova-chi e os amaldiçoei. Claro, também tinha Kyouya-senpai. Mas isso até foi útil, pois acabei lembrando-me de pegar o celular e ligar para o hospital da família Ootori. Eles foram rapidamente até o local e o colocaram em uma ambulância. Cortaram rapidamente a cidade até o hospital._

_Eles eram competentes. Pelo menos isso. Se não fossem, daria um jeitinho de me vingar no terceiro filho deles._

_Bem, meus sentimentos de uma vingança que não precisou acontecer não importam mais._

_Você está bem, isso que importa. Não se lembra de nada, mas está bem. Não se lembra de mim, mas está bem. Está vivo, isso que importa. Certo, Kaoru?_

_Não. Está errado. Quero meu irmão de volta. Meu Kaoru._

_Eu até poderia me jogar na frente de um carro para tentar ficar do mesmo jeito que você, mas eu não tenho coragem. E poderia não ter a mesma sorte de __**somente**__ perder a memória._

_O que diabos estou pensando?_

_É agora o momento que não posso abandoná-lo. É o momento que ele mais precisa de mim, guiando-o, apoiando-o, ficando ao seu lado e segurar a mão. Tenho de ser forte, não por mim, mas por ele!_

_Eu posso ajudar, pelo menos nesse momento... Quero retribuir tudo que você fez Kaoru. E você não ficaria feliz de me ver nesse estado lamentável._

**x**

Talvez algo tenha mudado. Talvez nada fosse como antes, mas Hikaru havia tomado uma decisão. Era sempre ele que era o protegido – apesar de ser o mais velho dos dois – e nessa hora era a vez de retribuir. De ser diferente. Era uma promessa, feita para ele e para Kaoru.

Levou a mão até a face do gêmeo adormecido, acariciando de forma lenta e carinhosa. Sorriu para ele.

- Eu não vou mais chorar, Kaoru. Eu vou te proteger.

_**Continua...**_

**D**epois de uma confusão mental do Hika-chan, o que virá? \o\

Hahah! Esperem pra ver. ;D

Mas, pessoalmente, eu não gostei muito desse capítulo. Embora eu tenha realizado minha vontade de mostrar o que o Hikaru sentiu e o que vai levar a ele agir como vai agir anh? '-' Ok, não acho que vá mudar muita coisa no Hika-chan, mas beleza. XD

Mais para frente, pretendo mostrar o que o Kaoru acha disso tudo e tal, porque afinal... Perder a memória deve ser muito difícil, não só para as pessoas próximas como a própria pessoa que a perdeu.

Agradeço a **todos **que estão lendo e comentando! Só pra avisar, se quiserem mais algum casal ou tiverem alguma sugestão para melhorar a fic, ela é aceita. :3 Tava pensando em colocar um pouco de Tama e Kyou, o que acham?

Acho que esse capítulo até saiu rápido, vou tentar continuar assim, apesar de achar que o ritmo vai diminuir já que esses já estavam completamente formados na minha cabeça.

Mas espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando!

Beijos! : E deixem reviews para deixar uma escritora feliz! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**x -** Mudança de local/POV.

"_Pensamento"_

**Doces Memórias**

Um sonho.

Duas pessoas.

Ambas sem rosto. Mas pareciam estar felizes.

Uma terceira pessoa.

Parecia perseguir as outras duas. Mas em um flash ela caiu no chão.

Estava sendo banhada em um líquido de vermelho intenso, que també caía em forma de lágrimas. Estendeu a mão, como se tentasse alcançar as outras duas pessoas ao longe, que não percebiam a presença dela. Ninguém se voltou para ele.

Ele, que parecia ver tudo de fora da cena, se aproximou da pessoa que estava caída. Ela murmurava algo, mas não conseguia compreender. A voz era muda. Ia tentar tocá-la, aproximando a mão da face daquela pessoa, mas quando ia conseguir encostar, uma luz invadiu-lhe os sentidos.

**X**

Kaoru despertou com os raios de sol batendo diretamente em seu rosto, ferindo as orbes ambarinas que estavam cerradas. Olhou em volta, ainda tomado pelo torpor do sono, mas logo seus olhos encontraram os do rapaz que tinha olhos iguais aos seus. Tinha uma feição preocupada.

- Está tudo bem Kaoru?

- ...? Ah... Uhum.

Havia demorado pra assimilar que era com ele. Viu Hikaru suspirar aliviado.

- Que bom. Fiquei preocupado. Você estava fazendo uma expressão de dor.

- Desde ontem você tem falado "Kaoru"...

A voz do garoto saía baixa e ele sentia a garganta seca. Arranhava ao falar. Não lembrava de si mesmo, isso estava mais que óbvio. O mais velho dos irmãos Hitachiin se endireitou no banco que estava sentado, ao lado da cama, olhando nos olhos do outro para começar a falar.

- Você é Kaoru. Hitachiin Kaoru e eu...

Pausa. Devia falar quem era para o irmão entender _quem_ era e o _porquê _de estar ali, mas por algum motivo, a voz entalou na garganta. _"Será que ele não se lembra mesmo?"_ – esses eram 

os pensamentos de Hikaru, que começou a morder o lábio inferior sem nem perceber, enquanto ficava a fitar fundo nos olhos de Kaoru, que fazia o mesmo, esperando que ele continuasse.

Kaoru olhava nos olhos de Hikaru como se lá estivessem as respostas para todas as dúvidas e pensamentos confusos que estava tendo. Inclusive para aquele sonho estranho que não se lembrava bem. Era um longo silêncio que se seguia, até que o mais novo finalmente se deu conta de algo. Pelo reflexo dos olhos de Hikaru, viu que era parecido com ele. Idênticos. E sentia que ele era importante, mas mesmo que tentasse procurar algo que mostrasse quem ele era e o que deveria sentir por ele, não conseguia. Eram parecidos, e...?

Levou a mão até a face de Hikaru, tocando-a hesitante, com todo cuidado possível, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana ou até algo imaginário que iria desaparecer quando a tocasse. Em resposta, Hikaru pegou a mão que ele havia estendido e a abaixou, começando a circundar a palma dela com o polegar. Não que não quisesse receber os carinhos do outro, mas quem precisava daquilo era Kaoru e não ele. Puxou o ar, retomando a fala. Se apresentar para o próprio irmão era estranho.

- Eu... Eu sou Hitachiin Hikaru e sou seu –

A porta se abriu com um estrondo, interrompendo a fala de Hikaru, aparecendo cinco pessoas com o uniforme do colégio Ouran. Hikaru se assustou e parou tudo que fazia, travando na hora, voltando o olhar para os anfitriões. Kaoru ficou perdido por haver um loiro de olhos azuis o chamando. Quem seria aquele ser? Mas também ficou um pouco decepcionado, já que estava gostando das carícias.

- Kaoru! Como se sente? Tudo bem com você? Ficamso preocupados! Quando Kyouya disse que havia despertado, viemos direto para cá! Você deve aprender a olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua!

- Tamaki-senpai... – Hikaru.

- Nós nem abrimos o clube hoje! – o loiro não ouviu.

- Tamaki-senpai. – Haruhi.

- Suas clientes também estão preocupadas! – continuou.

- Tamaki.

A voz gélida e indiferente do garoto de óculos cortou o quarto. Estava com aquele sorriso e aquela aura que assustava qualquer um. Não era à toa, já que era o "rei das sombras". Kaoru chegou a sentir medo, segurando com força na mão de Hikaru.

- Kyouya-senpai, está assustando.

Se limitou a falar isso ao sentir o aperto na mão, segurando de modo firma a do outro. O mencionado apenas arrumou os óculos, olhando de um Hitachiin para o outro. O mais novo dos irmãos se encolheu um pouco ao sentir aquele olhar pousando sobre si. Deu de ombros, falando enquanto puxava um certo loiro para fora da sala.

- Ah, desculpe-me. E você vem comigo.

Hikaru aproveitou a calma momentânea do ambiente para tentar explicar as coisas para Kaoru, que não estava entendendo nada, sussurrando para ele.

- Não se preocupe. Kyouya-senpai pode até dar medo, mas não machuca uma mosca. _"Eu acho..."_ – completou, em pensamento.

Na mesma hora, um grito cortou o hospital. Era a voz de Tamaki, que entrou correndo novamente no quarto, parando em frente a Kaoru com um olhar absurdamente sério – que chegava a ser engraçado – apontando para o mesmo.

- Você ser Kaoru! – apontou para si – e eu ser Tamaki!

- Acho que ele tem visto filmes de "rei da selva" demais... – comentou a garota, suspirando e saindo da sala.

Hikaru, ao ver que Haruhi saía da sala, murmurou um já volto para o irmão, saindo logo após ela. E foi apenas uma questão de minutos para que Kaoru começasse a rir da expressão de Tamaki – tanto da expressão como do jeito que ele falava. Parecia um senhor idiota da antiguidade! O "princípe" ficou piscando os olhos, sem entender, mas o ruivo começou a tossir. Então o rei do clube de anfitriões entrou em ação. Segurou o braço de Takashi – que estava com Honey nos ombros – e saiu puxando para fora do quarto.

- Vou chamar um médico! Vamos, Mori-senpai!

- Hm.

- Aguente firme Kao-chan! Vamos lá Takashi!

Não deu um segundo que colocaram o pé para fora do quarto, Tamaki voltou a olhar para lá dentro, apontando para Kyouya.

- E você tome conta dele!

Suspirou. Tamaki e aquela mania de apontar para os outros. O moreno sentou na borda da cama, passando um dos braços pela costa de Kaoru, tentando acalmar a tosse dele, fazendo uma leve massagem. Parece que deu certo, pois ele parou de tossir e voltou os olhos para uma jarra de água.

- Kyouya... – foi assim que Hikaru o chamou, não? – senpai...

Não precisou falar mais nada. Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta, não? Kyouya pegou a jarra e despejou o líquido transparente em um copo, estendendo ao mais novo.

- Beba.

Não precisou de segunda ordem. Kaoru bebeu rapidamente o líquido, sentindo-o descer resgando pela garganta. Fazia um bom tempo que não comia ou bebia algo e foi um alívio.

**X**

Hikaru saiu para esticar as pernas – na cabeça dele, pelo menos – e encontrou Haruhi que já voltava para o quarto, carregando um pacote. Não conseguiu ver o que era, mas ignorou e aproveitou a situação.

- Ei, Haruhi!

- Ah, Hikaru. Olá. – sorriu, fitando o mais alto. – Esticando as pernas?

- Ah.. sim... – coçou a nuca, ligeiramente sem graça. Não era exatamente aquilo que tinha ido fazer, mas não precisava dizer. – Haruhi... Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter te deixado sozinha aquele dia. Posso fazer algo para compensar?

A menina fez uma expressão séria, quase zangada.

- Você devia estar preocupado com o Kaoru, Hikaru. É ele quem mais precisa de você agora. Bem, vou voltar para o quarto.

Hikaru ficou paralisado, enquanto ela se distanciava. Ele cerrou os punhos, de costas para a menina. _"Eu sei disso! Não preciso que me falem o que eu já sei. Não preciso que me lembrem o que eu já decidi. Não preciso que me falem o que eu sinto!"_

Resolveu continuar a andar pelos corredores por mais algum tempo, para se acalmar. Odiava que tentassem falar o que ele sentia. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, voltou ao quarto e se deparou com uma cena no minímo estranha. Todos os anfitriões estavam comendo bolo – inclusive Kaoru, que se sujava com o doce e lia algo enquanto comia – e um médico estava no meio. Hikaru se aproximou, recebendo um pedaço de bolo do pequeno Mitsukuni.

- Venha comer com a gente, Hika-chan!

- Ah... Sim. – murmurou enquanto via o mais velho se afastar, enquanto o médico saía do quarto, fazendo uma reverência para ele, que retribuiu.

Kaoru parecia não escutar nada, de tão concentrado que estava na leitura. Curiosamente, Hikaru se aproximou da cama, querendo saber o que o irmão lia. Se sentou na beirada da cama, ao lado do outro, que percebeu a presença dele e voltou os olhos para fitá-lo.

- Hikaru! Olha o que Haruhi me deu.

Mostrou a capa do livro, onde se lia "minidicionário". Um dicionário de bolso¹. Um presente estranho que todos quando viram ficaram com gotas na cabeça – a excessão foi Honey. Hikaru também deixou escapar uma gotinha, mas riu, tentando mostrar-se animado.

- Que bom Kaoru! Mas comer enquanto lê não é bom, nem educado. – retirou o dicionário das mãos dele, pousando em cima da mesa de cabeceira, apesar de Kaoru ter terminado de comer já.

- Tá...

Pegou o pedaço de bolo que pousava no colo do irmão e começou a comê-lo. Parecia impossível, mas Kaoru se sujava ainda mais, comendo de forma desajeitada, e aquilo era... 

Fofo. Hikaru chegou a sentir vontade de o morder e limpar a sujeira que fazia, mas se contentou em pegar o prato novamente para si e comer o bolo. Ganhou, de brinde, uma expressão emburrada do irmão, que abriu a boca para reclamar, mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

- Já vou indo. Vai ficar tarde para ir embora e amanhã tem aula...

- Papai te leva em casa Haruhi!

O "papai" do clube logo estava ao lado de sua "filha". Kyouya se levantou também, discretamente.

- Também vou indo.

- Nós também! Temos que chegar logo em casa, não é, Takashii?

- Hm...

E todos se foram, desejando melhoras à Kaoru e se despedindo de Hikaru.

- Kaoru... – chamou, após estarem à sós.

- Sim?

- Eu vou ter que ir para a escola também... As provas vão começar e...

- Tudo bem Hikaru. Estudar é importante.

Se encararam por um tempo, Hikaru estando meio perdido. Bem, mesmo não lembrando de nada, Kaoru era Kaoru.

- Você não vai se sentir.. sozinho?

- Não se preocupe, Hikaru.

Viu que não conseguiria discutir com ele. Tomos as maõs do irmão, falando seriamente.

- Prometo que sempre vou vir te ver!

E acabou arrancando um sorriso dele. Corou de leve, mas logo reparou que Kaoru ainda estava sujo e se controlou para não o tocar de um jeito que pudesse o assustar. Pegou um lenço e começou a limpar os vestígios do bolo.

Já tinha virado rotina. Após a escola, Hikaru ia ver Kaoru no hospital. Conversavam sobre a escola, o clube de anfitriões e poucas vezes sobre coisas do passado. Às vezes os amigos apareciam, mas Hikaru sempre estava lá e só ia embora após a várias horas da noite terem passado.

E os dias foram passando.

__

_**Continua...**_

¹ - Dicionário de bolso, não sei porque. Não cabe no bolso. ee

**P**rimeiro! Desculpe a demora!

Quando o capítulo tava digitado meu computador foi formatado, aí perdi ele... aí até criar coragem pra digitar denovo... çç"

Então digitei pra não deixarem vocês no ócio nas férias. xD Vou tentar não demorar muito com o 5º, apesar de que estou cheia de trabalho pra fazer. x.x"

E obrigada a Shuu ne! - Se não fosse ela, omg, eu tava jogando rag! apanha

Quanto ao KyouTama, ainda vou ver se faço. Mesmo se tiver, vai ser algo mais implicíto, creio. n.n

Agradeço a todas as reviews! E se não for pedir muito, podem deixar nesse capítulo também? puppy eyes

Beijo povo! :D


	5. Chapter 5

X – Mudança de local/POV

**X – **Mudança de local/POV

"_Pensamento"_

**Doces Memórias**

E os dias foram passando. E com eles, Kaoru melhorando. Tinha tirado o gesso e, bem no meio da semana, foi levado para casa. O mais novo dos gêmeos Hitachiin quase comemorou de forma eufórica, mas se controlou – a verdade era que não agüentava mais o hospital – então ficou a ouvir atentamente os empregados enchendo seu ouvido para que comesse e fosse descansar no quarto. Restou para ele o fazer, apesar de que ele preferia ter ficado no hospital, se fosse para ficar ouvindo aquela ladainha de que precisava comer e repousar, comer e repousar. Como aquilo enchia o raio da paciência! Resignadamente e com relutância, comeu algo que o cozinheiro preparou e subiu para o quarto, decidindo tomar um banho antes de "descansar". Muito provavelmente, o banheiro já estaria pronto para tal mesmo.

Foi para o cômodo após passear para o quarto, se despindo e entrando debaixo do jato de água quente que caía do chuveiro. Gemeu baixo ao sentir a temperatura elevada da água, que deixava a pele com tom avermelhado, mas logo se acostumou. Realmente, ficar muito tempo parado não era bom. O corpo estava um pouco dolorido, mas pelo menos agora poderia andar por aí e fazer algo que o distraísse. Após se lavar, entrou na banheira com água morna, deixando que os músculos relaxassem. Só não morreu de tédio naquele (maldito!) hospital, porque Hikaru ia sempre lhe fazer companhia, apesar de que ainda tinha um dicionário para ler já que mal encostara no mesmo, afinal... Quando não estava com Hikaru, ficava vendo TV, comendo ou então dormindo.

Reparando que a pele começava a ficar enrugada por causa da água, saiu da banheira envolto no vapor da água, enrolando-se em uma toalha. Pegando outra, jogou sobre os cabelos, para secá-los mais tarde. Não fez na hora, porque demorou-se em frente ao espelho embaçado. Desenhou algumas formas e deixou a mente divagar. Kaoru ainda pensava em um certo garoto idêntico a ele. Ficou a encarar o próprio reflexo, com as mãos apoiadas na pia. Bochechas levemente coradas pelo banho, cabelos grudando na face e pescoço, corpo pingando água. Mesmo no hospital, sempre ficava, discretamente, contando as horas para ver o irmão. Deveria ser assim?

**X**

"_Irmão... Gêmeos... Hikaru... Será que é por isso que sempre sinto um vazio quando você não está aqui__? É como se fosse o céu noturno, sem luzes, afinal, você é minha "luz"... Mas, pensar isto está certo? E mesmo que esteja, eu sinto que estou esquecendo de algo importante. Há algo mais, mas o quê? Quando tento me lembrar, tanto minha cabeça quanto meu peito doem horrores. É horrível esquecer, Hikaru. Daria tudo para me lembrar. Eu quero me lembrar. Todos do tal Clube de Anfitriões já acostumei, mas certamente eles me intrigam um pouco ainda, mas... Você é o que mais me intriga. Eles são amigos, mas contigo difere. E eu sinto, mais que sentir, eu sei que não é apenas por ser meu irmão. Mas a dúvida ainda persiste: o que é? Você saberia me responder? Hikaru... Pensei já em perguntar, mas você apenas ficaria confuso ao me ouvir falar: _"Ei, Hikaru. O que é essa coisa que eu sinto que faz meu coração doer quando você está comigo, mas que dói muito mais quando você não está?". _Você ia apenas ficar com interrogações na cabeça e poderia ficar preocupado também. E iam querer me internar. E eu ficaria longe de você. E eu não quero ficar longe de você! Eu realmente..."_

**x**

Suspirou, acabando por não concluir o pensamento, deixando que uma lágrima solitária escapasse dos olhos. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando aquelas reflexões sem sentido – ou será que tinham sentido e ele não **queria** ver? – e a toalha acabou caindo nos ombros. Ao mesmo tempo, desistiu de ficar a encarar o próprio reflexo no espelho como se lá estivessem as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas e saiu do banheiro.

Entrando na área do quarto, sentiu um arrepio pela mudança de temperatura e, em vez de fazer o certo e óbvio – pegar uma roupa limpa, seca e quente para vestir – apenas sentou-se na beirada da cama, pegando o dicionário e abrindo em uma página avulsa. Tomou cuidado para que não caísse água nas páginas.

Letra A. A... A... A...

**A•mi•za•de: **Sentimento fiel de afeição, estima ou ternura entre pessoas que em geral não são parentes nem amantes; apreço.

Sorriu consigo mesmo. Aquilo era o que sentia com relação à Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Honey e Mori. Continuou, então, a passar os olhos pela página.

**A•mor** – _sm _- 1. Sentimento que predispõe alguém a desejar o bem de outrem. 2. Sentimento de dedicação absoluta de um ser a outro, ou a uma coisa. 3. Inclinação dilatada por laços de família. 4. Inclinação sexual forte por outra pessoa. 5. Afeição, amizade, simpatia. 6. O objeto do amor (1 a 5).

Não soube porque, mas associou os significados a: 1 – Hikaru, 2 – Hikaru, 3 – Hikaru...

- Kaoru!

Teve os pensamentos interrompidos por uma voz que cortava o ambiente, após abrir as portas furiosamente. O mencionado se virou, pousando o livro ao lado do corpo, marcando a página.

- Hikaru...!

Sem perceber, já estava sendo abraçado pelo irmão e, instintivamente, retribuiu.

- Fiquei preocupado! Quando disseram que você veio para casa, vim correndo. – se afastou um pouco para fitar o mais novo, reparando no estado do mesmo. – Kaoru! Tem de se secar direito.

O mais velho pegou a toalha que caía pelos ombros do outro, começando a secar os fios que caíam pela face dele. Kaoru gostava de sentir que o irmão cuidava dele. Gostava da simples companhia do irmão mais velho, chegando a esquecer as dúvidas que percorriam com freqüência a sua mente. Deixando os cabelos úmidos o suficiente para que não pingassem mais, Hikaru tornou a falar.

- Vá colocar uma roupa, se não vai acabar se resfriando! Você não quer voltar para o hospital, quer?

Estremeceu e rapidamente concordou. Hikaru sabia de seus "pontos fracos". Levantou-se e foi até o guarda-roupa, pegando algumas peças para vestir. Hikaru ficou a fitar os movimentos suaves do outro, como se estivesse hipnotizado, mas acordou para a vida e parou de ficar secando _descaradamente_ o irmão. Desviou a atenção para o pequeno (N.A.: cofcof) livro abandonado no colchão, pegando-o na página que estava marcada. Sua atenção foi para a última palavra da página, "amor". Sempre soube o que era – ou achava que sabia – mas nunca olhou o significado propriamente dito, o que o dicionário dizia. Teve a curiosidade de ler.

**A•mor** – _sm _- 1. Sentimento que predispõe alguém a desejar o bem de outrem. 2. Sentimento de dedicação absoluta de um ser a outro, ou a uma coisa. 3. Inclinação dilatada por laços de família. 4. Inclinação sexual forte por outra pessoa. 5. Afeição, amizade, simpatia. 6. O objeto do amor (1 a 5).

Não percebeu, mas corou de leve ao ler o significado daquela palavra inicialmente insignificante e que não constava no vocabulário do mais velho dos gêmeos. Kaoru, agora deitado de bruços, fitava os olhos do que estava ajoelhado no chão.

- Está tudo bem Hikaru?

Este se assustou com a fala repentina, caindo sentado no chão e acabando por deixar o dicionário cair também. Levantou os orbes ambarinos para fitar as de mesma cor, que o olhavam preocupado.

- Estou sim...

Sem perceber, eles se fitavam intensamente, como se pudessem ver a parte mais profunda e obscura de seus seres. E se aproximavam, instintivamente, cerrando os olhos lentamente. Quem visse, poderia achar que um estava indo de encontro a um espelho, faltando milímetros de distância para bater nele. Mas não era um espelho. As respirações quentes e baixas se mesclavam, fazendo cócegas um no rosto do outro. Ambos elevaram uma das mãos, as tocando com as pontas dos dedos. Olhos já fechados, sem que percebessem, e as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Quando os reflexos iam se encontrar.

- Hitachiin-sama!

Era uma voz ecoando no corredor, do lado de fora da porta do quarto, logo estando dentro do mesmo. Aquele segundo entre as gêmeas abrirem a porta e entrarem no recinto foi o suficiente para Hikaru se afastar de Kaoru e Kaoru se afastar de Hikaru. Ambos olharam para as empregadas, como se tivessem combinado.

- O jantar está servido.

- Sim, já vamos.

Novamente a sincronia perfeita de gêmeos. Elas foram embora, deixando os gêmeos sozinhos com seus pensamentos. Hikaru foi o primeiro a se levantar, deixando o dicionário sobre o colchão.

- Vou tomar banho antes de descer.

- Então... Eu vou te esperar.

Hikaru concordou rapidamente e, na mesma rapidez, foi para o banheiro. Só após se ver sozinho no quarto, que Kaoru realmente se deu conta da situação que estava. Ou melhor, só agora que a reação pela situação veio. Recusava-se a corar e ficar com cara de bobo na frente de qualquer um. Talvez o mesmo valesse para Hikaru.

Para se distrair, o mais novo pegou o dicionário e abriu em qualquer página, lendo as palavras impressas em tinta sobre o papel. Não que alguma coisa estivesse entrando na cabeça dele, mas precisava se acalmar, mesmo que tudo aquilo parecesse sem sentido. Após uma meia hora no banheiro, Hikaru saiu, já vestido e com os cabelos secos. Deparou-se com o irmão sentado na cama, lendo aquele livrinho que havia ganhado. Apesar do mais novo estar parecendo concentrado na leitura, ele estava era absorto em pensamentos, nem percebendo quando o irmão sentou-se ao seu lado. Só levantando os orbes para ele quando este se pronunciou.

- Kaoru, vamos jantar?

- Sim.

E, ambos com um sorriso no rosto, desceram para a sala de jantar.

_**Continua...**_

Cinco coisas, apenas:

1 – A Haruhi fez algo que presta né? Esse dicionário... eê"

2 – Gêmeas malditas. '-'

3 – Não me matem! Se não, não tem fic. E não, eu não sou chantagista.

4 – Desculpem pela demora! Compensei postando outra fic e com esse capítulo. Até tentei escrever mais além do que eu tenho pronto, mas não consegui. Férias me tiram a inspiração (?)

5 – Obrigada **mesmo** pelas reviews. Apesar de saber que não mereço, devido a demora, podem continuar mandando? Se não, também não tem fic! u.u"

Até a próxima! (E espero que a próxima não demore.)


	6. Chapter 6

X – Mudança de local/POV

**X – **Mudança de local/POV

"_Pensamento"_

**Doces Memórias**

Após aquele quase beijo, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca para falar dele, mas também não mudaram a rotina ou até mesmo o jeito de agir. Cada um ficou com suas dúvidas para si, de modo que o outro não percebesse.

Hikaru, mais um dia, foi para a escola, deixando o mais novo em um completo ócio. Tédio total. E os empregados ficavam pegando no pé de Kaoru para que ele descansasse. Só tinha um problema: ele estava cansado de descansar! Sorrateiramente, em um dado momento que não havia ninguém o cercando, ele conseguiu escapar.

Esgueirando-se pelos corredores da casa e desviando dos adultos, ele conseguiu chegar até o extenso jardim dos fundos. Um grande gramado, de um verde em que o orvalho reluzia aos raios do sol fraco que aparecia por entre as nuvens brancas como algodão que enfeitavam o céu azul. A área era rodeada por árvores, como se formasse um cercado e havia algumas flores plantadas em certos pontos. Quando olhou para o alto na intenção de ver como o tempo estava, raios bateram nas orbes ambarinas, ferindo-as, mas em um milésimo de segundo várias imagens passaram pela mente do rapaz, algo que o desequilibrou. Foi obrigado a colocar o pé esquerdo atrás para ter algum apoio, se recuperando.

"_O que foi isso.._._?" –_ ele pensou, mas logo balançou a cabeça, espantando qualquer pensamento, saindo do meio do jardim e aproximando-se da área das árvores. Por que ia por ali? Não sabia também. Kaoru sentia-se atraído a ir por ali. E foi.

Devido à altura dos galhos, certo ponto ele teve de se agachar e engatinhar. Elas pareciam formar um caminho, um túnel. E ele seguia por aquele túnel, sem nem perceber, com a disposição das folhas e galhos das árvores, que o tempo fechava. As nuvens se juntavam e ganhavam um tom acinzentado, logo começando a cair gotas de água que intensificavam a medida que os segundos passavam. Percebendo a situação em que se encontrava, o garoto ia dar meia volta para ir para casa, mas um pouco mais além ele viu uma pequena casa de madeira, então resolveu ir até ela.

Entrou, mas tinha de ficar sentado caso não quisesse bater a cabeça. Estando pelo menos protegido da chuva, se deu ao trabalho de olhar em volta. Parecia até um esconderijo secreto de crianças quando queriam fugir dos adultos. _"Engraçado... _– pensou Kaoru –_... Essa definição me é um pouco familiar"._ Havia apenas uma pequena mesa no local, mas embaixo dela parecia haver uma abertura no chão. Engatinhando até o local, viu que havia uma espécie de tampa, também de madeira, então a retirou. Viu apenas uma espécie de maleta, também de madeira, em formato retangular. Retirando o objeto do local em que estava, sentou-se encostado a parede, abrindo-o. Já não pensava em muita coisa, seguia o instinto ou qualquer coisa que o estivesse fazendo agir assim. Era apenas a memória do corpo. Ao abrir aquela maleta, se deparou com algumas folhas, segurando-as em mãos e abandonando o objeto do lado, nem reparando que havia uma caixa de giz de cera lá dentro. Aparentemente, nada muito importante. Desenhos. Apenas rabiscos de criança. Mas se olhasse aquele conjunto de folhas da maneira que estavam arrumados, formava uma história.

**X**

** Flashback **

- Primeiro, tem que ter uma princesa! – exclamou o mais velho dos irmãos gêmeos e, sorrindo sorrateiramente, completou – O nome dela pode ser Kaoru.

- Então, vai ter um príncipe também. E ele vai se chamar Hikaru. – não discordou. Sabia como o irmão era.

Situação: estava havendo uma festa na casa da família Hitachiin e os herdeiros dela estavam entediados de ficar lá sem fazer nada, somente tendo que responder para os convidados quem era a "princesa" e quem era o "príncipe". Estavam com roupas combinando, logicamente. Então, eles foram para seu esconderijo secreto, entre as árvores do jardim e, para passar o tempo, estavam desenhando: iriam criar uma história.

- A princesa então, foi raptada do seu reino por uma bruxa.

- Que tinha cara de rã. – completou Kaoru, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar da tia. – Mas a bruxa só estava seguindo ordens da irmã gêmea malvada da princesa...

- Que tinha inveja de Kaoru porque ela ia casar com o príncipe mais legal do reino, Hikaru!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kaoru não pôde deixar de rir, pensando como o irmão era convencido, mas logo continuou com a história.

- Por isso, ela pediu à bruxa que vivia nas montanhas para raptar sua irmã quando fossem passear.

- A gêmea malvada voltou ao castelo, dizendo que Kaoru foi levada por um grupo de... – Hikaru parou para pensar.

- De índios canibais! – sugeriu, mesmo sendo meio absurdo. Não tinha nada melhor. – E que ela devia estar morta àquela altura.

- O rei, preocupado, mandou fazer uma busca por todo o reino. Nada dos índios nem do corpo de Kaoru. Então ele declarou que o príncipe Hikaru iria se casar com a irmã gêmea dela.

- Mas Hikaru não gostou e, pensando que o único local que eles não olharam era as montanhas, porque todos tinham medo de ir lá por causa da bruxa que vivia no local.

- E, gostando de verdade da princesa, ele foi à direção as montanhas.

- No mesmo dia, a malvada foi fazer uma visita à bruxa, avisando que poderia matar sua irmã.

-...Que ficou muito triste ao saber que Hikaru ia se casar com a outra.

- Então, já aceitando sua morte, o príncipe, no último instante, apareceu para salvá-la!

- A bruxa, então, fez um feitiço para que as duas ficassem presas.

- E Hikaru deveria apontar quem era Kaoru.Tarefa difícil para qualquer um, já que ambas eram idênticas.

- Mas não para Hikaru! – Hikaru rapidamente exclamou – Sem hesitar, ele apontou qual era sua amada.

- E então ela foi libertada para os braços de seu príncipe? – perguntou, sorrindo de modo divertido.

- Sim, claro! Então eles voltaram ao reino e contaram para o rei tudo que a gêmea malvada fez.

- E o rei decidiu deserdá-la e falou que ela teria que ficar morando com a bruxa.

- Que não agüentou a garota e foi para outra cidade.

- E a princesa Kaoru casou com o príncipe Hikaru.

- E eles viveram felizes para sempre!

Ambos finalizaram, falando juntos e acabando de desenhar a cena final com o giz de cera. Olharam para os desenhos, satisfeitos consigo mesmos. Claro que não era nenhuma obra de arte, mas os dois fizeram aquilo juntos. Retornaram as folhas para o local de onde a tiraram, juntando os gizes de cera e devolvendo ao lugar secreto. A diferença, é que o papel, antes branco, estava desenhado, com uma história formada.

- Hikaru... – chamou, voltando o olhar para o mais velho, que logo o retribuiu.

- Kaoru?

- Eu vou sempre estar com você tá? – segurou a mão do irmão, de modo firme. – Eu prometo, Hikaru.

- É uma promessa. De nós dois. – o mais velho soltou a mão que ele segurava, apenas para a levantar com o mindinho esticado.

O mais novo também estendeu o dedo menor, entrelaçando ao do outro, que continuou.

- Eu também vou estar sempre com você, Kaoru. Eu... Eu vou me casar com você! Assim a gente vai poder ficar sempre junto.

Ele não respondeu, mas aceitou silenciosamente, abraçando o outro, não querendo deixá-lo escapar nunca. Era apenas uma promessa de duas crianças que tinham o mundo limitado. Uma promessa que ficaria esquecida no fundo de um buraco, nas lembranças mais profundas.

** Fim do Flashback :D **

**X**

A cabeça de Kaoru começou a doer. Uma dor insuportável. Várias imagens, várias vozes, sem controle.

"_Então, você sabe qual é o Hikaru e qual é o Kaoru__?"_

"_Você é igualzinha uma rã tia. Olha."_

Hikaru...

"_Aquele que não era eu, era Hikaru. O que não era Hikaru, era eu."_

"_Prometemos te dar isso se você jogar e acertar o jogo Quem é o Hikaru-kun."_

"_Quebrou sua promessa, não é?"_

"_Não tive escolha, tive? Não consigo diferenciar vocês dois. E provavelmente, nunca ninguém conseguirá."_

Hikaru...

Pare... Por favor.

"_Fim do jogo. Não é porque você é sozinho que tem que nos obrigar a sermos seus companheiros. Mesmo assim, sua solidão de um é melhor que nossa solidão de dois."_

"_Vamos expandir o mundo juntos!"_

"_Não nos comovemos pelas palavras daquele senhor idiota. Queremos apenas passar o tempo."_

"_Um dois...!"_

**X**

- Kaoru! Kaoru!

Onde será que ele estava? Não estava no quarto, na sala, nem em nenhum lugar da casa. Depois aqueles empregados diziam que ele estava no quarto! _"Bando de inúteis!"_ – xingava mentalmente os adultos daquela casa.

Hikaru, que havia chegado da escola, agora procurava o irmão. Só faltava o jardim. Sem se importar com a chuva que caía forte sobre si, ele parou bem no centro dele e olhou em volta. Nada. Perguntou-se se Kaoru poderia estar naquele local, de quando eram crianças. Bateu na própria testa. Como ele iria ir a lugar que, provavelmente, nem lembrava que existia?

"_Ah! Que se dane se ele não se lembra! Kaoru, por favor, esteja lá"._– desejou silenciosamente, adentrando por entre as árvores, acabando por se sujar com a terra já que tinha de praticamente engatinhar ali naquele ponto, mas não ligava. Hikaru sentia um aperto no peito, como se algo fosse acontecer. O mesmo aperto daquele dia, em que quase perdeu o irmão. E o que mais doía era não saber o que ia acontecer.

**X**

"_Esse é o Kaoru e esse é o Hikaru."_

"_Errou!"_

"_Não errei não."_

_..._

"_Você não tem medo que isso se transforme em amor?"_

"_Não. Hikaru é um idiota."_

"_Bem, se ele veio atrás de mim mesmo nessa situação, acho que está tudo bem. Mas... O que vai acontecer quando Hikaru resolver dar mais um passo adiante?" _

Já não agüentava mais. Deixou as folhas caírem e se encolheu onde estava sentado, como se isso fosse fazer aquilo parar. Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos e escorriam pela face, sem parar. Até que parou. Sua mente parecia apagada, somente escuridão. Parecia que a qualquer momento ia se perder.

- Kaoru!

Hikaru exclamou, adentrando o local, trazendo Kaoru de volta à luz.

- Hikaru...

Apenas murmurou, a voz fraca e baixa, não tendo energia para fazer nada. Em menos de um segundo, o mais velho já estava em frente ao irmão, o abraçando com força. Estava preocupado ao ver como Kaoru estava. Ele tremia e chorava. Tentava, então, pelo menos controlar as lágrimas, as retirando com as pontas dos dedos.

- Kaoru... O que houve? Tudo bem? – estapeou-se mentalmente. Lógico que não estava bem!

- Desculpa, Hikaru... Por ter te preocupado.

- Idiota! Não tem que se desculpar!

- Hikaru... – fechou os olhos com força – Pode falar mais baixo?

- Ah... – o mais velho corou de leve, mas abaixou o tom para o mesmo que o outro usava: pouco mais alto que um sussurro, o suficiente apenas para fazer-se ser ouvido. – Desculpe, Kaoru...

- Não... Tudo bem.  
Quase de imediato, o corpo relaxou, se encolhendo no abraço do irmão. Estava com frio e ele era tão... quente. Era confortável, mesmo que Hikaru estivesse pingando água e, conseqüentemente, o molhando. Mas não ligava. Estava cansado.

- Kaoru?

Olhou para o mais novo, percebendo que ele estava cochilando. Será que devia acordá-lo? Acabou por decidir que não. Ele parecia tranqüilo, ali, nos seus braços. Hikaru permitiu-se relaxar um pouco, apenas ficando a observar ele dormindo, até perceber as folhas no chão. Com uma das mãos, pegou os papéis espalhados e viu a história. Inevitavelmente sorriu. Lembrava-se de quando fizeram aquilo. Resolveu guardar as folhas, mas levaria consigo o local em que elas estavam guardadas. Mas a chuva continuava forte, então teria de ficar ali por mais algum tempo.

Isso lembrava... O que diabos Kaoru estava fazendo ali? Ta, depois pensava naquilo. Apenas o envolveu melhor nos braços e, nessa hora, ele acordou.

- Desculpa... Te acordei, Kaoru?

- Não... Hikaru... Há quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?

- Sei lá. – deu de ombros, pegando o celular que devia estar no bolso da calça, olhando as horas. – Em torno de uma hora, provavelmente...

- Ah... Hikaru?

- Sim?

- Não seria melhor voltar?

- É...

Deveria soltá-lo, mas continuou o abraçando. E Kaoru não fez diferente. Retribuiu o abraço do irmão, endireitando-se e encostando as testas. Estava de olhos fechados, como se ainda estivesse para acordar, e Hikaru foi na dele, também fechando os olhos. Kaoru apertou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Hikaru e ele enlaçou a cintura do outro. Ao mesmo tempo, sem nem perceber, os lábios se encostaram timidamente, pressionando-se delicadamente por um minuto.

Separam-se e fitaram-se nos olhos. Os dois tinham um leve rubor nas bochechas e, como se fosse combinado, sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos então?

- Sim.

Eles então saíram da casinha, logo ganhando o quintal em direção à casa. Ambos sujos e sendo molhados pela chuva, mas isso não importava também. O que importava? Estavam juntos.

_**Continua...**_

Eu acho. '-'

Provavelmente terá somente mais um ou dois capítulos. Eu ia até finalizar nesse aqui, mas mudei de idéia. Não estava conseguindo escrever coerentemente. xD"

E sim, eu realmente mudei o rumo da fic. Ia acontecer mais coisa, mas ia parecer um belo duns fillers e... filler em fic também não dá né?

Só não esperem que o próximo capítulo fique grande '-' Como disse, originalmente, era para estar nesse, mas ia ser uma mudança de assunto total, então vou fazer um separado.

Espero que continuem lendo sim? x3

Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews!

Ah, só um agradecimento especial ao Ruh-chan, mesmo que ele não leia. Ele que me ajudou naquela brincadeirinha de criar uma história. 8D Foi tosca a historinha que eu fiz, mas não tinha idéia melhor :x

Agora, espero que me falem o que acharam deste humilde capítulo ee Eu até que gostei dele, apesar de ter ficado meio... sei lá.

Só avisando, a parte em itálico no meio, são coisas que passaram no anime. o/

Então acho que "só"! nn

Beijos e até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

X – mudança de local/POV

**X – **mudança de local/POV

"_Pensamento"_

**Doces Memórias**

Mais uma noite.

Trevas. Apenas escuridão.

- Hikaru... ?

Sim, ele estava bem em frente. Era só andar um pouco. Estava logo ali.

Apertou o passo. Começou a correr. Não conseguia chegar perto. Parecia que as pernas estavam pesadas. Ele não conseguia alcançar. Estava sendo deixado para trás.

**X**

- Kaoru?

Hikaru tinha acordado com o mais novo se revirando na cama e murmurando algumas coisas parecidas com "não, por favor". Não conseguia entender direito. Seria um pesadelo? Devia acordá-lo? Olhava-o claramente preocupado, pensando no que poderia fazer. Antes do mais velho tomar alguma atitude, Kaoru se sentou na cama, sobressaltado. Estava com o corpo suado e lágrimas escorrendo livremente pela face, com a respiração descompassada. Ele olhou para os lados, parecendo meio perdido, até a visão se focalizar no rosto do irmão, que estava com feições preocupadas. Assimilando o que aconteceu, o abraçou, com força.

- Hikaru!

- Kaoru! O que houve? Tudo bem?

Hikaru tornou a estapear-se mentalmente. Essa cena era familiar: ele perguntando se estava tudo bem quando estava óbvio que não estava bem. Retribuiu o abraço, de modo que o acolhesse. Não queria ver o irmão chorando, assustado daquele modo, mas por enquanto apenas ficaria ali, deixando que as lágrimas alheias molhassem-lhe a blusa do pijama. Foi um choro silencioso, que durou apenas alguns minutos que se arrastaram lentamente para Hikaru, que sentia o coração apertar. Logo que Kaoru se acalmou um pouco, com a respiração normalizada, começou a falar, apenas para o outro ouvir, em tom baixo.

- Eu... Tive um sonho ruim, Hikaru... Nele você ia embora, me deixando para trás. E... mesmo que eu corresse, não conseguia te alcançar. Eu não quero isso! Nunca quis, desde que éramos pequenos...  
O mais novo dos gêmeos sabia que estava a parecer uma criancinha com medo de escuro, encolhendo-se daquela forma nos braços do irmão, mas não podia evitar. Aquele era o maior medo que tinha, desde sempre. Queria apenas ficar abraçado com ele. Hikaru parou um instante para pensar. Ele disse "desde que éramos pequenos", não é? Então...

- Kaoru! Você recuperou a memória? – perguntou de sobressalto, esquecendo de qualquer coisa.

- Anh? – piscou os olhos sem entender, levantando o olhar para o mais velho. Ah,é... Ele tinha percebido antes que falasse – Ah... É... Acho que sim.

Em um impulso, Hikaru abraçou Kaoru, com força, esquecendo que qualquer pesadelo, sonho ruim ou qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalhar aquele momento. Aquele momento era apenas deles.

- Que bom! Eu... Tive medo. De que você ficasse daquele jeito para sempre, sem se lembrar de mim. Tive medo de te perder.

- Hikaru... – o tom agora era baixo. No fim, acabou esquecendo daquele sonho. A pessoa que queria estava bem ali, ao seu lado. Não precisava de outras coisas. – Não importa o que aconteça... Posso perder a memória mil vezes, mas as mil vezes eu vou me lembrar de você e vou voltar a gostar de você.

A pessoa a qual estava sendo dirigida a palavra, sentiu a face corar. Não conseguia entender como o irmão poderia ser tão sincero e ele ficar daquele jeito, feito bobo. Eram os sentimentos vindo à tona. Teria de falar também.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Kaoru. Eu prometi, não é? Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim e eu... Eu amo você, Kaoru.

Estava constrangido de falar aquelas coisas. E corado. Estupidamente corado. Mas o sorriso que o mais novo esboçou compensou o esforço – além da face dele estar muito corada também – mas ele tremia, como se estivesse com medo de algo.

- Eu também... Te amo demais... Mas... Isso está certo, Hikaru? Nós não devíamos. Somos homens... Se parasse por aí, tudo bem, mas... Somos irmãos. Gêmeos, ainda por cima. Mesmo que eu te ame e você me ame, isto vai ser nossa perdição.

- Ora. Então, você não quer se perder junto comigo?

Não era hora para rir, mas o jeito como o mais velho falou aquilo foi tão... espontâneo... Não combinava com ele. Soltou um riso leve, balançando a cabeça, tornando a fitá-lo.

- Você tem idéia do que está falando? Da gravidade do que está fazendo?

- Tenho. Não sou idiota. Ah, não fale. – pousou o dedo indicador nos lábios do outro, que provavelmente falaria algo parecido com "é idiota sim". – Eu sei, mas não me importo. E você...? Você se importa, Kaoru?

Obtendo permissão para falar, não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Se for com você, eu não me importo. Mesmo que seja estranho dizer isso... Eu te amo.

- Não é estranho... É melhor mesmo que você desista de resistir, hu?

- Já desisti disso, Hikaru.

- Fico feliz, então.

Um minuto de silêncio. Não havia mais o que falar, havia? Não era necessário. Eles se compreendiam na palavra não dita. Um silêncio confortável havia se instalado sorrateiramente ali. Naquela noite, os sentimentos foram colocados à prova e nada mais importava naquele momento. O peso que sentiam nos ombros foi retirado. Kaoru chegava a achar que respirava com mais facilidade – podia ser impressão, mas era o que parecia para ele. A certeza é que ambos estavam felizes. De um jeito nunca sentido antes. Sem aviso prévio, os lábios dos garotos se encontraram de modo calmo, sem pressa, pois não precisavam disso. Eles tinham tempo. Eles ficariam sempre juntos. Foi um toque leve, apenas para que sentissem novamente o sabor os lábios alheios. Kaoru entreabriu os olhos após o contato ser cessado, encostando a testa na do irmão.

- Tudo bem voltarmos a sermos pessoas misturadas... ?

Hikaru balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um estranho sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Não somos pessoas misturadas, Kaoru. Somos um só.

Com aquela frase, Hikaru conseguiu fazer com que o sangue subisse à face do mais novo, de modo que ele sentisse as bochechas arderem. Mas ele sorriu, levando a mão direita à nuca do outro, puxando-o de modo que os lábios roçassem e acariciando o local, falando em tom baixo.

- Sim. Apenas um. É só de você que eu preciso.

**Fim**

Antes de qualquer coisa, dois agradecimentos especiais: a Pri-chan, minha beta ? 8D" desse capítulo e que ficou me agüentando no MSN. E eu tenho que agradecer mesmo porque, quando caiu a energia, eu teria perdido tudo se não fosse você. AA Obrigada mesmo! Te amo 3

O outro agradecimento é pra uma pessoa que mal me conhece, que nem deve estar lendo isso aqui, mas você foi ponto chave pra esse capítulo. Brigada mesmo Hikari-chan!

**Finalmente eu terminei --**

Achei que nunca ia acabar! Isso eu devo a todos que leram, principalmente a quem mandou review çç Se não fosse por vocês, isso seria mais uma das minhas fics não terminadas que ia ficar jogada no meu caderno! Brigada mesmo povo! - Amo vocês o "

E desculpe pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas não tinha muito o que fazer nele 8D" Mas espero que tenha agradado... e se agradou, mandem reviews e não me matem! xD

Até a próxima povo!


End file.
